character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Devil Mario (Canon, Power Star)/Metal875/@comment-33067344-20180107172136/@comment-26374068-20180111000844
@Bendy: 1. I never watched the show, so I can't really give an opinion of whether I'd trust them or not. Sorry. 2. Oh, alrighty. Didn't catch that. Also, there aren't really many inconsistencies in Power Star. The powerscaling is actually really solid, with Mario only being slightly stronger in the beginning, to him casually killing everything in one shot as he progressively absorbed more Power Stars. Even Luigi started doing better when he had one more Power Star, but because he had already been exhausted, he was defeated. 3. Ah, generally accepted ones? I can't lie when I say that one's harder. But these are a few I know of: King Boo, Monika, Kefla's "blowing away a universe in one shot" is a good one, Chara is assumed to have destroyed all of the entire game's space-time rather than its physical matter, and previously before his 2-A upgrade, him fighting someone who "destroyed zones" supported Pre-Gen Archie Sonic being Tier 2. Those are a few off the top of my head. Of course, I suppose this point would be highly subjective. 4. It all relies on comparisons. But anyway... 5. Yeah, he displayed an SS feat by walking. But he never exerted himself in the slightest. That's what I'm trying to say. If you take an extremely casual feat, and then tons of statements saying he's higher, I don't see how the extremely casual feat would drag him down. A multiversal character can easily destroy a town, because that's easily within his constraints. Him casually obliterating a town wouldn't disprove him being multiversal. 6. Number five touches on this better. 7. Depends more on context. How many feats has Bob performed that were 9-B? Did he need to be amplified in any way to defeat Ian? If no, then yes. Him accomplishing all those 9-Bs (depending on how many there are. If it's an overwhelming majority, then this might not apply) can be considered low-end feats. And him beating Ian supports the creator's statement, as well as vice versa. In Devil Mario's case, he has one lower end feat he did with utmost ease, and several statements saying he can accomplish something he wasn't able to do in time before dying. IMO, that's more than enough to support him being universal. 8. I personally know people who do understand dimensions and several people in my school are being taught this same stuff in Physics. So I suppose this is a moot point. I won't bring it up again. 9. Well, who knows. It seems like a stretch to you, but not to me. I can see where you're coming from, though. 10. He wasn't using his full power though. Like said; he was walking to perform this. 11. I can see that, but it still seems different to me for Devil Mario. 12. What I meant is that Zen-Oh would only be Low 2-C, and not 2-C. 13. It can be much more, though. If it's for a smaller tier, or a high-end feat in a tier, it can make them a higher tier. Accompanied with statements, a casual feat could be discarded, IMHO. 14. We'll just have to agree to disagree. Your points aren't bad at all; I just have a different outlook. :)